A Baker's Happily Ever After
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: For all of the great reviews I get everyday I made this for you. I continue to work and keep going because of the things I read. Small lemon marked. Rated for adult content... You deserved this! set modern all humans.


**For all of my fans who comment on my work and I never get back to you, I love seeing all the praises and I enjoy giving you something to fall in love with, and sometimes cry for. I am sorry I am taking forever to finish all of my other long stories. But I have been working on a novel of my own creation. I will have a sight up where you can review this and see what you think. But here is something for all of the people who laughed, cried, and loved my pieces.**

_**Not the Owner of InuYasha**_

_**A Baker's Happily Ever After**_

Kagome tied her apron on and slipped into the place behind the small bakery counter, after high school Ms Higurashi used money she had stored up to open a small bakery with her daughter down the block from her home. The two worked perfectly together, never running too low on any of their favorite selling items. And during the slow times of day where Kagome currently found herself she would wonder over the lives of her friends from high school. InuYasha had moved away to work for his father's company, and Miroku and Sango had married.

The door opened and in came a small red-headed boy with a large grin on his face. He pulled a ball of money from his pocket and laid it on the counter for Kagome to look at. "I want a sweet cake please." With a warm smile Kagome reached into the glass cabinet and pulled from the bottom shelf a small sweet cake. She passed it to the boy with the money he had placed on the counter. "Don't I have enough?" He whispered.

"It's on the house, I haven't seen you in here before… aren't you a bit young to be running about without a parent?" She commented making the perky child slouch and look away.

"My parents were killed in a hit and run a few months ago, my uncle took me in but he doesn't really care about me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, still someone should look after someone so young."

"I don't like being treated like a helpless child." He stated. "I am Shippou Kitsu and I am no weak little child."

"Well Shippou Kitsu if you happen into my shop everyday and keep me company I would be inclined to ignore the fact you don't have someone watching out for you on the street between here and where ever it is you live." Kagome smiled as the boy turned his eyes to her. "I just so happen to have too much to eat every day and plenty of leftovers when I close up as well."

"Well, I can't go getting soft, not living on the streets as I do." He stated looking at her bakery cabinet. "And that extra food probably goes to waste if it doesn't sell."

"Something like that, so I will see you tomorrow?"Kagome watched the boy nod and disappear out the door into the setting sun. As she locked up a dizzy feeling came over her, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she pulled her coat tighter around her as she made her way home. Footfalls echoed behind her and she sped up to get distance to them, but they were mimicking her. Breaking into a run Kagome heard a snicker as the person gave chase.

'Please, I am only a block from home.' She prayed catching sight of the steps to her home before her. An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back clamping a hand to her mouth and tears came to her eyes.

"Be quite or I cut your throat, bitch." The man growled in her ear pulling her into the dark alley and tossing her against a wall. Her bag fell to the ground scattering her things about and shaking her making her dizzy. "I am going to take what I want from you and then you are gonna stay here in this alley on the ground until I am long gone, do that and you'll live."

"Please, I'm nobody…" Kagome moaned holding the bleeding gash on the back of her head as the man pulled a knife from his pants and came toward her. Kagome went on instinct kicking the man between the legs before punching at him and catching him in the throat. As he fell gasping for air she scooped her cell phone up and landed several kicks to his chest face and groin. Flipping the phone open she called police as he lay unconscious on the ground.

Lights were painting the walls around them as the ambulance waited for the detective to get done on scene. Kagome sat getting stitches to her head and a full check of her senses since the jarring ordeal. A man in a very expensive suit came over to her as the medic got done looking her over and gave a gruff smirk at her.

"You're a very lucky woman, Miss Higurashi, that man has been eluding the authorities for more than two years, raping women in alleys and killing many of them. How did you get him?"

"My mother wanted me to take extracurricular in high school to improve my grades and I took several self defense courses." She sighed looking at the contents of her purse being taken into evidence. "The other detective, Bankotsu said that I could be taken to the hospital by my mother once he was done with his questions…"

"I wanted to ask a few of my own if you don't mind. Naraku was a dangerous man, and you took him down without more than your own hands, I am very interested." His long silver hair blew about them as the wind picked up, bringing the scent of rain to the air. "But we should move inside to keep dry first. Miss…" He motioned her into the ambulance as he too climbed into the small box with her. Closing the doors he turned his golden eyes to her, she was scared.

"I just fought back, like I trained to do in my classes. Honestly I was just protecting myself… I think more women should know how to, Mr."

"Tashio, Sesshomaru Tashio." He turned the page in his small note pad and penned her last statement before closing the black pad of paper and tucking it into the breast pocket of his expensive suit. "I thank you for entertaining my questions, and I will have your mother sent to the hospital where you will be."

"But they…" She paused looking at him for a moment as he stood hunched over in the back of the ambulance. "InuYasha… that's where I heard Tashio before!"

"Indeed, you know of my brother?"

"He was my best friend in high school. I haven't heard from him in years though." She sighed. "I will walk home and have my mom take me, thank you. I can't afford to have an ambulance running me there." She stepped out into the rain with the detective and made her way to the house, feeling the detective watch her the whole time.

*break in scenes*

Kagome watched Shippou sitting at the small table coloring as she baked more rolls. The bell over the door chimed and the small boy called out to Kagome her visitor was looking at the bakery cabinet. Not in a rush she finished icing the small rolls before walking back to the front of the store. Her mother was feeling ill today and she wished that she hadn't, they had been slammed today.

"Miss Higurashi…" His voice made her body ignite in unknown desire as she smiled up at him. "I was unaware you had a child…"

"Oh, Shippou comes in to keep me company and keep out of trouble on the streets. I was thinking of opening a small play area in the empty building next door, so that I can help more kids keep out of trouble."

"Kind-hearted, my brother failed to mention." He remarked glancing at the goods in the glass cabinet. "Might I purchase one of your pastries?"

"Which one?"

"Your favorite." He watched her pull a large sweet donut out and pass it to him, when she refused to take the money for it he slipped the whole ten into the tip jar with a smirk and walked to join Shippou at the table. "Would you think I was being forward in asking you to join me at a wedding?"

"Maybe, I only just met you a few nights ago after all." She replied waving Shippou over for his soup and bread.

"It's short notice, and I was informed to bring a plus one. I do not wish to delve into the topic with coworkers and the nanny that watches over my former partners daughter is horribly annoying."

"Why would she know you?"

"His wife died three years ago from cancer and he was killed on duty, he told me to take care of her, and so I try." He tossed the napkin he wiped his lips with into the trash. "So will you accompany me?"

"I suppose, but I will have to make sure my mother can handle the store on her own." He nodded passing his card with his cell phone number to her before departing. Shippou cleaned the bowl and plate before hugging Kagome about the legs and leaving as well, heading to his lonely home once more. Kagome worried over the wedding she would be attending with the brother of her best friend.

Kagome bought a new dress the next day during lunch, bringing Shippou with her to tell her what he thought. It was blue with silver trim and a waning moon on the left sleeve, she had been hesitant in trying it but when the small red-haired orphan told her to she couldn't resist. It flared when she spun making it perfect for dancing, and Kagome reasoned, if she was going to a wedding she was surely going to be dancing.

Sesshomaru had informed her that the wedding was out of town, and the two of them would be sharing a hotel room together for the two nights. After that she was told he would pick her up at the bakery in the morning and she agreed, not wanting her mother to know what was going on, she had told her that she was going to the spa in Osaka with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

His car came up to the curb and she smiled, tossing her two bags into the trunk with his and then slipping into the passenger seat with a blush on her cheeks. After the first hour he could no longer resist and voiced the question he had been holding in since seeing her.

"Why are you blushing?"

"This is the first time I have lied to my mother…" She turned to see his deadpan look and giggled. "It might seem silly to you but it means a lot to me… will you tell me who's wedding it is now?" He shook his head no as he watched the freeway pass under their tires. "I can't change my mind now you know, not at this speed… and I don't have the money to take the train back to Tokyo if I get upset, not like I can."

"InuYasha's." He stated watching her reaction from the corner of his eye.

"I get to see him?" She beamed. "I am so happy he finally found someone, he was so heartbroken when Kikyo was killed by that drunk driver in high school."

"Her name is Shiori and she is the daughter to the biggest crystal exporter in Japan." He pulled into the hotel and they checked into their room, finding only one bed and a small arm chair Kagome sighed exploring the bathroom before coming back to sit in the chair. "You can have the bed; I'll sleep on the floor."

"We're adults, I think we can lie in a bed and not get in trouble." A knock brought their attention to the door where a young bellman stood with a manager.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashio; you have been upgraded into a suite. Complements of the hotel sir." The manager piped looking at Kagome with a nervous smile. Shrugging she grabbed her things and followed the men up to the new room. This was a large hotel room, with a separate bedroom and bathroom to the sitting area. A small bar area and a large kitchenette filled the far corner and along one wall was solid windows, giving the skyline of Osaka.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru pressed a twenty into his palm and closed the door, Kagome was framed by the setting sun at the window and he stood there watching her as though the moment was the only one he would get. "You are beautiful." She turned, her long raven hair falling over her shoulder as she gave a choppy laugh. "I mean it, I have never seen someone as georgous as you.

"Sesshomaru, you make it sound like you like me." She walked over and sat on the couch watching as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "I thought this was only because it was short notice and you had no one else to ask."

"It was, but I remember you now… from when InuYasha was in high school. I remember him demanding I give him the apartment when he would have you over so that you wouldn't see me. He was always ashamed of my choice to leave my father's company."

"I never knew he had a brother." She sighed tipping her head onto her arm and pouting her lips. "Come sit down, and quit being a cop for the next couple days." She turned the television on and they enjoyed the shows until dinner, when they dolled up and went down to meet the parents and main hosts in the dining hall.

Kagome was hooked on Sesshomaru's arm when she entered the room, and when InuYasha seen the couple he stood tossing the chair he once sat on to the ground and growled at his brother. They removed themselves from the other and took watched as InuYasha began his tirade.

"I told you to leave her alone, she's too good for you." InuYasha snapped looking at Kagome. "Kagome if you're still the girl I loved in high school you won't get mixed up with him." The enraged groom snapped. "How did you even find her, I covered our relationship so she would be left alone."

"It is a long story and I will tell you another time, but for now calm down and stop making a scene." Kagome snapped letting Sesshomaru help her into the chair at his side. "It's nice to meet you all, I am Kagome Higurashi."

"Indeed." A man by InuYasha smiled, his face so similar to the brothers, signaling Kagome that he was the father to the men. "I heard a lot about you when my son came to work for me, but you understand in this business why he could not contact you."

"I understand." She smiled watching Sesshomaru sit, he was uncomfortable and she could easily tell that they did not get along. Slipping her hand into his under the table he looked at her before sighing and turning his eyes on his father.

"How has business been?"

"Since you left it got pretty close to closing, but InuYasha perked it back up, we are clearing costs now." Izayoi smiled patting her son's hand. "And to have him marry the daughter of the crystal industry if a gift in and of itself."

As they ate small chatter filled the night and before long Kagome and Sesshomaru entered the elevator hoping for a quiet night. InuYasha stepped into the metal box with them and when the doors closed he turned and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, how did he find you?"

"I was attacked by that rapist Naraku, and Sesshomaru did the follow up, when I heard the last name I mentioned you. He came to my bakery and asked me to be his date to the wedding because he had no one else to ask."

"What about Kagura?" InuYasha snapped.

"She left no more than a year and a half ago, little brother." Sesshomaru growled as the doors opened on their floor. "We are going to bed for the night, enjoy yourself." He stated pulling Kagome with him to their door and into the suite. She pulled her low heels off and placed them by the door, looking into the bedroom as Sesshomaru took his shoes off as well.

"You can have the bed; I can sleep on the couch." Kagome went into the bathroom pulling her dress off and slipping into her night silks.

"Was it not you that said two adults can share a bed?" He called, and when Kagome came out of the bathroom she found him in silk night pants sitting on the bed braiding his long hair. Crawling over the covers she stopped his hands and undid his work, lifting the section he missed and braiding it for him. "Thank you." He was rubbing his arm and she made out the lines of scars running around his bicep.

"What happened?" She tied the thick braid and rested it against his muscled back before pulling the covers up and lying down next to him.

"When I was younger InuYasha got upset that I was listening to his phone calls one night and we fought. He dodged a hit and my arm went through a window, he never tried fighting again."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I love my brother, and we never fight."

"InuYasha and I have fought since he was born, that mother of his was a gold digger and I warned my father away from her. She never got a penny of his money because he found out what she was really there for before it was too late." Sesshomaru tucked his arm behind his head and turned to look at Kagome under the blankets at his side. "My father kicked me out of the company and I became a detective no long after that."

"You live an adventurous life." She remarked before falling asleep. Sesshomaru followed shortly after.

In the morning they had breakfast delivered, finding that the wedding was set for one o'clock she hopped in the shower and enjoyed the hot water over her body. The door opened and Kagome was never happier for solid red curtains to block Sesshomaru from seeing her. She heard him shaving as she ducked her head under the water to rinse the conditioner out of her raven locks.

Kagome shut the water off and grabbed a towel off the bar taking a look at the man standing at the sink brushing his teeth. He glanced at her before she took her towel and wrapper herself up and stepped out of the shower. She gave a smile as she walked into the bedroom to get dressed as he stepped into the shower. When she was sure he was behind the curtain she stepped into the large bathroom and began to dry her hair.

The curtain opened and he stood there, dripping wet and completely naked looking at her. With a squeak she snapped her eyes shut and felt her face flush as he wrapped a towel around his hips and stepped beside her. Kagome opened her chocolate orbs to find him toweling his hair out in the mirror; she handed the blow dryer over and left the room. As she pinned the last strands of hair into a gentle half up do she glanced at the man in the bedroom putting his tie around his neck.

"What row are we in?" She called rubbing a gentle silver eye shadow on her eyelids.

"Third, behind my Father." He replied coming to take her hand and they walked to the elevator. "Your dress fits well."

"Shippou helped me pick it out." She smiled as they emerged into the lobby, photographers and journalists were everywhere as they made their way into the limo waiting to take them to the church. The front of the church was no better, and Sesshomaru told Kagome to keep close as they stepped from the black limo.

"Tashio, who are you wearing. Are you happy for your brother… who is your date." Echoed into their ears before the doors closed behind them, she glanced at Sesshomaru who was gritting his teeth, straightening him up she adjusted his tie and smoothed a piece of hair into place before smiling and hooking her arm through his.

"The vultures cannot let anyone have peace… I am glad they leave me alone when in Tokyo." He ground out as they slipped into their seats. He took the red rose marking their places and handed it to Kagome. "Doesn't go with your dress, but women are fond of roses."

"Such a romantic, don't go getting used to this. When we get back to Tokyo I am going back to a simple life as a baker and you are going to be the bad guy chasing detective you worked so hard to be."

"Agreed." He nodded as the groom came to stand before the priest. As the ceremony went on Sesshomaru found his hand on Kagome's thigh, and she slipped her fingers into his. When they stood and watched the bride and groom pass he wrapped an arm about her waist and they followed the parents from the church. Media swarmed and they budged their way back to the limo, only to fight the mass once more to enter the hotel lobby.

"Sesshomaru." A tall black haired man came to shake the detective's hand. "Been a long time old friend."

"Indeed, how have you been Kouga?" The young male smiled and chatted for a few minutes before looking at the young woman at Sesshomaru's side.

"Well hello, I'm Kouga." He kissed her hand as she spoke.

"My name is Kagome, pleasure to meet you." Her eyes flickered to Sesshomaru who took her hand and carried them off to the reception hall. They danced and drank, enjoying the night and the music together before slipping off to their room some time after midnight. As Kagome stood in the elevator she glanced at Sesshomaru, who seemed to hold his liquor very well. She blushed and let the alcohol give her the courage, touching his shoulder got him to turn and when he was facing her Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They separated when they reached the door where he quickly opened it, pushing her inside and closing them inside together.

With a teasing grin she turned, untying her dress and letting the top hang where her hands held it to her breasts. She slipped out of her heels and began her walk to the bedroom, Sesshomaru pulled his tie off, tossing it to the floor. Then his shirt as Kagome made it past the couch, his shoes came off at the bedroom door and Kagome let her dress fall to the ground. He pulled her to his muscled chest pressing hot kisses down her jaw to her collarbone then back up to her lips.

"Just tonight, I want to feel like I matter to someone more than a friend." She moaned as his skilled hands unfastened her bra and hooked into her matching panties. He pushed her back onto the bed and unclasped his belt shoving the trousers to the floor taking the socks with them. He crawled over her, kissing over the plains of her stomach up to the hollow of her throat. She wrapped her hands in his hair and moaned for him to continue.

****Lemon****

Kagome slipped her hands down his chest to wrap around his hard member, stroking it as his mouth clamped over a pink nipple. His hand twisted and pinched the other as he strokes increased on him; she rubbed the small drop of precum around the tip and felt him groan against her skin. His free hand found her core and began to massage the flesh, slipping a finger in to stroke her walls.

Kagome felt like exploding as he released her nipple and locked his lips over hers, she nearly died when a second finger joined the first and began to coax her into rapture. Tossing her head back against the pillow Kagome released her hold on his manhood and pulled his hand away, she clasped her legs around his hips pulling closer until his tip pressed into her heat.

Sesshomaru suckled the flesh over her pulse as he filled her with his length. She gasped clutching to him until blood ran down his back, and she whimpered as he waited for her to calm. He hadn't taken the time to figure out she was new at this, but her actions had given him the impression she was very used to it.

She bucked up to meet him and Sesshomaru lost himself to the feeling of her clamped around him. He wanted more, he wanted to keep this treasure for himself, he pumped into her like a man at the end of his life. They were a tangle of limbs and primal grunts and moans as she felt herself building to an end.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it; her walls convulsed around her and his hard member throbbed for sweet release, with one more thrust his seed exploded before he could remove himself from her passage. His essence pumped from him onto her flat stomach as she came back down from her high.

****Lemon over. ****

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his side and they slept, after their joining. The sun woke them; Kagome sat up holding her head as she began to piece together the night's events. She blushed as she recalled the events in the bed with the man sleeping naked beside her. Standing she went into the bathroom and hopped in the shower to get the semen off of her stomach, he had made quite the mess on her tanned skin.

As she finished she returned to the bed in her robe, sitting beside the sleeping man and running her fingers through his hair to bring him from dreamland. His golden eyes opened and he smiled at her, standing and going to shower himself as she ordered breakfast. They were leaving after they were done.

Sesshomaru had just stepped from the shower when a knock echoed off the door. Kagome was yelling with someone, and when he stepped into the living room he found a black haired red eyed woman glaring at Kagome. The same woman that had broken his heart no more than a year and a half ago.

"What are you doing here?" He growled coming to stand beside Kagome, who turned and went into the bedroom to give them privacy, she wasn't his girlfriend and she didn't want it to seem that way. "I don't remember speaking to you about this wedding."

"No, I seen your picture in the paper, with that little nobody…" She snapped. "I thought you weren't ready for commitment, and here you are taking your new girlfriend to the biggest wedding in history!"

"I don't explain my business with tramps, you may go." He opened the door and watched her leave, as she stepped into the hallway she turned to him once more.

"And she is a nobody, the way you don't say her name proves it." She snapped walking off down the hallway. Sesshomaru slammed the door, turning to see Kagome coming from the bedroom to finish her breakfast; she was packed and ready to go home. Sesshomaru gulped his food down angrily and tossed his things together before dressing and walking with Kagome from the hotel. They rode in silence remarking on a few things as they went, and before Kagome knew it she was back at her shop, where she stowed her bags in the back and worked the rest of the afternoon with her mother.

Shippou came in the next day smiling and talking about seeing her on the news the day before, and Kagome laughed enjoying her simple life once more. When she closed up she turned and found a man taking her picture, blushing she hurried home, making sure the man didn't follow. She picked up the phone and dialed a number she already memorized.

But she wasn't expecting the voice that answered. "Hello?" The sharp voice inclined, Kagome cleared her throat.

"Hello Kagura, would you put Sesshomaru on please?"

"He is in the shower, he was all sweaty and I told him to get cleaned up before we went to dinner." She replied smartly. "Did you need something?"

"Just tell him to watch for cameras, they found me." She hung up the phone and turned in for the night. Indeed they had found her, and the next day Kagome began her new project for getting kids off the street with men snapping her picture and asking how she knew the Tashio's. She ignored them and went about her business, spending so much time working she hardly realized a month had passed. When another passed with little trouble she finally took a breath and looked all that she accomplished.

Her attached building was perfect to keep kids off the streets and where families could lounge on rainy days, she had the luck of not suffering from her normal mood damper and body pain. And then it hit her, she closed early and went to the drug store another block down, purchasing a small box of three, before hurrying home. As she sat taking the tests she chewed at her fingers.

A cooking timer chimed and Kagome stood, looking down in the sink where she placed the three offending strips, all reading to her worst fears. Kagome fell against the wall causing her mother to run up to see to her, finding the tests she helped her daughter into bed and calmed her enough to sleep.

The next day her mother talked with her, and helped her arrange her needs for the impending arrival. But she didn't want to admit that it happened, she wanted to forget that the man had touched her and then went back to his girlfriend when they returned. Sighing she drug herself off to the bakery, it was going to be a long day. When she arrived Shippou was waiting with a man at the door.

"Kagome, I seen your picture in the paper." Kouga grinned following her into the store. "I figured I would drop by and see how you were, being that you are so famous now… helping catch that nasty rapist and going to the biggest wedding of the decade…"

"I've been a lot better actually, I didn't know you frequented little bakery's in Tokyo." She remarked pulling her apron on and having Shippou wash his hands to help begin for the day. The door opened and her mother entered, spotting the man at the counter talking she walked over and addressed him.

"Are you the young man taking advantage of my daughter?" She snapped.

"If by taking advantage is sucking up to get a sample of whatever she is making then yes ma'am." He glanced to Kagome who was glaring at the woman.

"No, he is not the man mama; can you go help Shippou please?" Giving a nod her mother left the two to themselves. Kagome turned handing a cinnamon roll to Kouga and smiling at him. "If that's all Kouga I really am busy… and I am not feeling well this morning."

"Alright, I'll be seeing you I'm sure, Sesshomaru has been meaning to come see you, but work has him quite tied down."

"I'm sure it's more than work." Kagome murmured waving as he went. She fought through her morning and when lunch came she wondered into the new area to sit with Shippou and a few other younger customers. One being the younger brother to one of her high school friends, Kohaku. "Hello Kohaku, how is your sister?"

"She and Miroku are having their first baby soon, another two or three months. I want you to meet a friend from school, Rin Taka." The girl smiled shaking Kagome's hand before gasping and covering her mouth.

"I've seen your picture before!"

"I have been in the magazines recently, not for anything good though."

"No, on my guardian's cell phone, you were sleeping in a big bed with silver sheets." Kagome blushed and smiled at the girl before handing her a hot muffin.

"You are Sesshomaru's ward." The girl nodded before taking a bite of her treat. "It's nice to meet you." Kagome turned then going back to work and trying not to let nausea send her running for the bathroom. She could hear Shippou telling her of the illness that claimed her in the mornings.

Just what she needed, them to find out what was going on with her, Kagome groaned at the though and stocked the cabinet once more. Kouga came in the next day talking with her for a while. As he was talking she bit down on the sickness coming up her throat, but before long she went dashing for the bathroom and heaved the contents into the toilet.

She brushed her bangs away and began to cry as Kouga came in to help her up, he cleaned her lips and walked her into the front of the shop before hunting down crackers and a cup of water. "Running a bakery and having a stomach bug could be bad for business." He remarked making her take the offerings.

"I wish it was just a stupid stomach bug." She blurted out before realizing who she was talking with. With wide eyes she looked at Kouga and dropped the glass of water. "Please Kouga, don't tell him." She begged. "I don't want to make him feel trapped, I couldn't live with myself if I did that."

"Kagome, he has to know, that's part of him in there." Kouga sighed looking at her teary brown eyes before giving in to her request. "What if I can tell you he isn't going to be trapped and that he really does want you?"

"Yeah that's why he went back to Kagura the second we got back."

"He went to that bitch to get full custody of Rin, they were in a common law marriage when she came into their home." Kouga pulled her hands into his and gave her a warm smile. "I promise he has been working his ass off to get vacation time so he can take you on a nice trip. I wasn't supposed to tell you, but you forced me."

"Thank you Kouga." Kagome sighed touching her stomach. "I went to the doctor last Tuesday and found out I am having a healthy baby so far, he ran a couple tests on me but I guess I am built for having children. Hips or something… I just don't know how it happened, I remember waking up the next morning and having to wash all that sticky mess off."

"Sperm acts how it wants, Kagome." She nodded saying goodbye to the eager man and locking up for the night. She was walking home when she heard footfalls behind her, and her heart sped up. Something was wrong and she took off for the house. The person began to run as well, catching up to her in long strides. Snagging her arm she was turned and found Sesshomaru looking down at her.

"Sesshomaru…" She murmured watching him go to his knees and run his hands over her stomach, feeling the hardness of it and the slight hint of bulging. Tears came to Kagome's eyes as she watched him lean in and press his forehead to her most vulnerable area.

"I was sitting in my car having Kouga talk you into going to dinner tonight where I would show up instead of him… I planned a whole romantic charade and then I seen you run, and I watched you talking and crying… when I seen you touch your stomach I just locked up."

"I thought you were back with Kagura or I would have called you into the shop to tell you." She whispered. He stood scooping her into his arms and carried her back to his car, where he placed her in the passenger seat. They drove until he came to a house on the hills outside Tokyo, where he lead her into the home and into his bed.

He held her there, and promised her things that only a businessmen could do, and Kagome leaned away to look into his eyes. "I don't need a bunch of fancy things; I am used to working for what I want."

"No wife of mine will work." He snapped.

"I am not leaving my mother with the bakery, and plus I like a man who fights crime, makes you like a superhero." She laughed kissing him as he rubbed the tight skin over her stomach. They slept, the first night of the rest of their lives together.

**Hope you all enjoyed. And thanks again to all those who read and comment, I do read them I swear. Here are a few replies:**

**Raven2010: You are one of the people who comments on pretty much everything I write and you always leave such wonderful messages that make me keep going.**

**Lara5170: you commented on **_**Ulterior Motives **_**asking how Inu had more kids, he only has one, the driver that takes Kagome to the shrine. I hope you still enjoy my stories and that I haven't confused you too greatly.**

**Zorobin Nejhin: I enjoyed seeing that you loved **_**Star Crossed**_** so much, and that I could bring that kind of joy keeps me going.**

**LoveDepp: **_**Fox Hunt**_** was going to stay just a simple one shot but in the end I too found the angst too much, I'm glad you enjoyed both pieces.**

**Casedeputy: **_**Heal My Wounds**_** was meant to move fast, to get to the good parts. Which is the whole reason anyone writes, to get the juicy details. Thanks for reading and I hope to keep impressing.**

**Itachi anime: just for you I will make a second piece to **_**Heal My Wounds**_**. Promise.**

**PurpleFairy11: I offered on my profile for a long time if anyone wanted to take something and build from it I just wanted a snippet of a mention, and that goes for **_**Let Sleeping Wolves Dream. **_**I would love to see what someone else could do to make it great.**

**Reviewers of **_**Marked**_**: I know that the story seemed choppy, and I solved that with the second piece. I often think of typing up random add on's to some of my one-shots. Just to take you a little farther with them. I will look into that for you.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
